Aenil in Estel
by Arianna i Dunadan
Summary: AU: Even Hope needs a bit of hope as the Shadow of Mordor lengthens. Aragorn finds his hope in the birth of a child.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N__: I'm mixing both film and book so I'm not exactly following any straight storylines._

_Disclaimer__: Not mine, I only own Aria__n__na__ everything else is Tolkien trademark._

_Summary__: Even Hope needs a bit of hope as the Shadow of __Mordor__ lengthens. Aragorn finds his hope in the birth of a child._

**Aenil**** in ****Estel**

**Chapter 1**

Rain was pouring down, blown of its course in its fall whenever the wind reared its head in heavy gusts. Thunder crackled high up in the skies. Both moon and stars were hidden behind the tick dark clouds, leaving the world in an impenetrable veil of darkness. And still the guards of the small camp stood to defy such weather. The light from the dying embers inside the makeshift tents was barely distinguishable through the sheets of rain.

But in one tent the fire was not dying yet, still being fed fresh wood every so often. Beside the fire a woman lay panting, a scream of pain erupting from her lips every once in a while. Outside a cloaked figure was pacing, wincing whenever a scream reached his ears.

At the edge of the camp one of the guards was relieved of his duty. With a quick nod and thank you he walked off in the direction of the centre of the camp to find the tent offering shelter to his family. He passed the tent with the roaring fire and stopped besides the figure standing outside, both winching at the scream coming from inside.

'One acquires a new respect for women whenever a child enters the world,' he told the waiting figure. 'Have faith, it shall not be long now.'

'Hannon le, Halbarad,' the cloaked figure sighed. 'I just wish for her it was over.'

'As would any husband,' Halbarad agreed. 'But you will find they do not mind the pain, for the joy it brings makes it worth the effort.' Another scream broke through the raging storm. 'Have faith, she is strong,' Halbarad encouraged, before continuing the search for his tent. Mere moments later another scream found its way to his ears, but now it was joined by the wailings of a newborn child and he smiled. 'Mae gula, penneth,' he whispered into the storm.

Over by the still light tent, the figure outside had stopped his pacing and was now waiting impatiently. A few minutes later the flap in the canvass of the tent, functioning as entrance, was pulled aside and he was beaconed to come in. He immediately threw off his cloak and turned his back to the fire to warm himself, while he looked at his wife. She looked exhausted, but had a smile on her lips.

The midwife walked over to him and handed him a small, moving bundle wrapped in a blanket. He carefully balanced the bundle on one arm and used his free hand to pull the blanket away a little so he could see the tiny face. A small hand wrapped around one of his fingers and he looked up with a smile.

'It's…' the midwife hesitated. 'It's a girl, my lord.'

'Is there something wrong with that?' He asked, looking back down at his daughter.

'The people were hoping for an heir…' the reply came softly.

'And instead I've been blessed with a daughter,' he answered, holding the little girl a bit tighter. 'Men are nothing if not for the women who take up the care for them and their children. When we return from patrol, it is not us who cook the food, feed the fires and when possible, draw the baths. No, a girl is just as welcome to this world and our people as an heir would have been.'

The fierce defence of his child left the midwife at a loss for words. She just bowed and left the small family in their joy. He turned to his wife again and smiled. She presented him with a tired smile in answer and he carefully lowered himself to sit next to her without disturbing the child in his arms. 'She's beautiful,' he told his wife once he sat and placed a kiss on her head.

'But a son would have been more desirable,' she replied. 'I'm happy with her, but the times are dark and ever growing darker. Without an heir there is no security for the future. Even if she would be accepted as your heir, it would only be in Arnor. Gondor will not crown her or any son born in her line. Bless the Valar if they grand us a son next time.'

He looked at her sadly, overcome by a flash of foresight as he answered. 'No son will come to me while Mordor casts it shadow over Arda and the rule of Gondor is that of the Steward. If I am to die by sword or arrow and the Shadow is overcome, Arnor will prosper under her rule, but Gondor will fall to ruin. And thus in that foresight I will name her Arianna, twice crowned and well loved.'

'Fight for what is rightfully yours and overthrow the Shadow,' his wife urged. 'Fight for your land, your people, your heir.'

'At time will come when Men gather in strength against Mordor, but that time is still far off,' he answered. 'Aerin, the future is unclear and I've seen many of the things that may come to pass, all in contradiction to the other. Yet the face of a dream keeps returning.'

'The Elleth you saw in Rivendell so many years ago when you were singing the Lay of Luthien,' Aerin stated, not even having to see the answering nod to know she had guessed right. 'Whatever may come to pass will come to pass. It is not in our hands to change the future if not a second option is given. But for now, hand me our daughter so I can nurse her.'

Aragorn laughed and handed over his daughter. 'I may tarry to enjoy her for a week, but no longer, the creature Gollum has to be found.'

'Return ere a year has ended, you cannot miss her first birthday,' Aerin pressed.

'Not even the dungeons of Barad-dûr will keep me from missing it,' he promised. 'But now let us be silent of my leave and enjoy the week I have with you and Arianna.'

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary__: Even Hope needs a bit of hope as the Shadow of Mordor lengthens. Aragorn finds his hope in the birth of a child._

**Aenil in Estel**

**Chapter 2**

Time passed ever slowly for the family of the Dúnedain chieftain in his absence, though Arianna grew like weed. First being treated with apprehension at being a girl, the Dúnedain quickly learned the love the little girl and oft would return from patrol with small toys or wooden figures, carved during a dragging night's watch and their own children having grown out of them.

The summer following the birth of Arianna was a good season by the Dúnedain standards. Though the heat was stifling, the warm weather had the positive effect of keeping the Orcs closer to their holes, if they even ventured out at all. Which resulted in extraordinary good hunts.

But as all good things in dark times an end had to come to it. The beginning of the end came together with Autumn. The heat of the summer brought heavy rain and dark days and Orcs once again roamed far and wide through the lands of Eriador. Food once again became scarce. The rain also brought sickness to the Dúnedain camps. Many fell ill and only by the strength of their blood were their losses few. Both Aerin and Arianna too fell ill. Arianna was quick in recovery, but Aerin did not fully recover back to her former health.

Winter was in no way gentler to the rangers, forcing them to sometimes go days without food to offer what little food they had left in small rations to those in dire need of them, the youngest and the sickest.

And thus it came to be that neigh a year had passed since her proud father first set eyes upon his little princess. Somewhere in Middle Earth he set course home, having given up hope of ever finding the creature Gollum and intending to spend some time in the camp with his family. But as the lone ranger drew ever closer to the wild lands he called home, Aerin fell ill again and faded a little with each passing day.

The care of Arianna had soon passed from Aerin to Gilraen, while Aerin's parents watched over and cared for their sick daughter to the best of their abilities. It was in the dead of the night, a week before Arianna would be a year old that Aragorn found his way back to the ever moving camp.

'Strider,' the guard he passed nodded and he smiled at the familiar voice.

'Halbarad,' he nodded in answer. Dismounting his horse he clasped wrists with his kinsman in greeting. 'How did you fair in my absence?'

'In all no worse then ever,' Halbarad replied. 'But I'm afraid the Lady Aerin fell ill during an epidemic in Autumn and never quite recovered. Recently she fell ill again and taking a turn for the worse, we fear for her life.' There was no easy way in telling and both men knew. Also Aragorn would rather be warned beforehand than finding his wife on her deathbed at his return without so much a word about from anyone who might have greeted him. Halbarad offered silent support in the form of a soft hand on his chieftain's shoulder when his expression clouded. 'You better go to her now. Arianna is in care of your mother for the time being.'

Silently Aragorn nodded and went off in search of his wife, leaving the horse in the care of Halbarad. It was given he would be taken care off while his master's mind was otherwise occupied.

It didn't take Aragorn long to find the tent holding Aerin and he entered quietly. The air was almost stifling for the fire burning inside, still he noticed at once Aerin was shivering beneath the blankets covering her despite the warmth. The woman keeping watch left the tent without a sound, but not before Aragorn had managed to send her an appreciative nod. Once alone, he rid himself off his cloak and kneeled beside his sick wife.

'Aerin,' he whispered is a hoarse voice.

'Aragorn?'

Her eyelids fluttered open and she squinted up at him, then smiled when she had determined that it was him.

'I'm glad you made it back in time for me to see you one last time before I leave Arda,' she whispered.

'If only I had returned sooner, I might have…' Aragorn started, his voice growing thick with emotion.

'No, from the day Arianna was born I knew I would not see her grow to be the strong woman you described her to be. And I knew I would not be the one to bare you an heir. Let not my passing consume your heart and turn it from loving again. Yet also promise me you will not turn from Arianna in grief, for she will need you to guide her if she is to find the strength that you saw inside of her.'

'I promise.'

Aerin smiled and with great effort lifted up her hand. 'I fear not death,' she assured as Aragorn held her hand in both his. 'For I know those whom I love are left in good hands.'

A tear rolled down Aragorn's cheek as Aerin's eyes closed and she breathed her last. He sat there unmoving for what seemed an eternity, but as the skies in the east started to announce the coming of the sun with soft light colours, he stirred. The camp was already waking and bustling with morning activities. Everyone regarded him, but no one stayed him as he walked in the direction of the centremost tent of the camp.

'Aragorn,' the woman inside gasped when he pulled aside the flap of canvas serving as entrance. He heeded her not though and made his way to a small section of the tent that was shielded off by a spare piece of canvas serving as a curtain. 'She's still asleep,' the woman tried to sway him, but again he ignored her and pulled the canvas aside.

A tidal wave of mixed emotions washed over him as he looked upon the sweet face of his young daughter. It wasn't fair to her to be bereft of her mother so early in her life. Silently he wished he could just drop everything and care for her, but her knew he couldn't. He reached out and gently stroked her soft cheek, pulling back when her eyelids fluttered open. To his surprised she didn't scream or start crying and so he carefully picked her up. A smile spread on his lips when she nuzzled against him and her thumb moved to her mouth.

'Aragorn?' His mother asked tentatively as she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Do you think…' he started, an idea suddenly springing into his head. 'Do you think Lord Elrond would have her?'

'I can handle a young child you know,' Gilraen answered gently.

'And I'm not blind,' Aragorn replied. 'Naneth, you and me both know you shall join father ere she is full grown. What she needs is a constancy in her life now, not moving around all the time and her care passing from hand to hand as everyone is always occupied with something or another.'

'Please do not take my granddaughter from me in that little time I have left to spend with her,' Gilraen requested.

'I'm sure Lord Elrond would still welcome you,' Aragorn suggested. Gilraen was taken aback by the look in her son's eyes when he turned them on her and her resolve melted. A small and grateful smile appeared on Aragorn's lips when she nodded in agreement. 'We'll leave when the sun has fully risen.'

It amazed Gilraen still how loyal her people had become to her son, for indeed when the sun had fully risen a company of rangers was ready to set out with supplies for the road and a horse had been saddled for her. From a spare piece of cloth someone had made a kind of sling so Aragorn could both carry Arianna with him and still have his hands free for riding.

'Let's move,' Aragorn ordered once Gilraen was mounted.

The company of rangers rode like the wind with only short breaks to tend to Arianna and their own needs. At night they held guard, two at a time, but they excluded Aragorn so he could sleep as much as Arianna allowed him. By midday the following day they had reached Amon Sûl and took to the road form there.

That night they made camp just over the last bridge. As he slept, Arianna held securely as she slept on his chest, Aragorn got lost in a world of long ago.

_Twenty-year-old Aragorn walked alone in the woods, and his heart was high within him; and he sang, for he was full of hope and the world was fair. And suddenly even as he sang he saw a maiden walking on a greenward among the white stems of the birches; and he halted amazed, thinking that he had strayed into a dream, or else that he had received the gift of the Elf-minstrils, who can make the things of which they sing appear before the eyes of those that listen._

_For Aragorn had been singing a part of the Lay of Lúthien which tells of the meeting of Lúthien and Beren in the __forest__ of __Neldoreth__. And behold! there Lúthien walked before his eyes in Rivendell, clad in a mantle of silver and blue, fair as the twilight in Elven-home; her dark hair strayed in a sudden wind, and her brows were bound with gems like stars._

_For a moment Aragorn gazed in silence, but when he opened his mouth to call out to her, just like Beren had done in the Elder Days long ago, she passed through the trees and beyond his sight. He searched the forest, but of the maiden he saw no more._

Aragorn started awake, barely keeping himself from sitting up, for the slight pressure on his chest reminded him of his sleeping daughter. He cherished her soft dark hair, lightly enough so not to disturb her in her sleep. In the dark he lay thinking of what his dream could've meant, but naught sprang to his mind.

'It doesn't really matter,' he whispered softly to the sleeping babe. 'Tomorrow you'll meet your grandpa and uncles.'

Arianna shifted a little in her sleep and the patch of his shirt wet with baby drool made itself known. Aragorn just smiled, how he loved his little girl.

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed it. A late Merry Christmas to all of you. I hope you had a great day and will have a great New Year's Eve. And don't lose any limbs playing with fireworks._

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary__: Even Hope needs a bit of hope as the Shadow of Mordor lengthens. Aragorn finds his hope in the birth of a child._

**Aenil in Estel**

**Chapter 3**

As the morning had approached, so had thick layers of thunder clouds and at the breaking of dawn, they too had broken. Aragorn pulled his cloak more tightly around him. He was managing to keep the rain from getting to Arianna for most part, but every now and then it would get past his guard to hit the young child. Arianna seemed to rather enjoy it other than be annoyed by it though.

Luckily they were nearly arriving at Imladris. He had already heard the quiet rustling of leaves overhead, unheard or unnoticed by anyone unfamiliar with the Elves, but to him the sound was most welcome, for it assured him his Ada would be waiting for them with dry clothes, a roaring fire and perhaps even a renewing glass Miruvor. The prospect alone was enough to warm the limbs chilled by the pouring sheets rain.

Sure enough when the company rode into the courtyard of Imladris right in front of the main entrance of the Last Homely Home, the Lord of Imladris stood waiting for them at the top of the steps leading to the wide doors. As smile played on Aragorn's lips as he set eyes on the ageless face of the one he lovingly called father and the way he was protected from the rain by the balcony overhead. The moment they pulled to a stop several Elves approached to take their horses to the stables and give them the proper care. Aragorn nodded to them gratefully after he had dismounted, mindful of the child settled against his chest, still covered and hidden from view by his cloak.

When a hand settled on his shoulder a moment later, he knew at once his mother had joined him and together they walked up the steps followed by the accompanying rangers. Only now did Aragorn notice the Elves standing just inside the door opening, his two eager brothers, the golden haired head of the Imladris Guard and of course his Ada's stern advisor.

'I must say I was rather surprised to hear of an entire escort of rangers approaching Imladris,' Elrond said when Aragorn and Gilraen had reached the top of the stairs. He eyed them for a moment, taking in the sad look they wore. 'What troubles you?' He inquired carefully.

'Aerin…' Aragorn tried to explain, but found his throat tightening and he lowered his gaze. 'She has passed beyond the realms of this world,' he finally managed to choke out. Elrond stepped forward and enveloped his foster-son in his arms in hopes of offering some comfort. He drew back when he felt something move against his chest. Tentatively he reached out for the ranger's cloak and pulled it away gently, revealing the young child nestled against her father's chest.

'Arianna?' The Elven Lord asked softly, receiving a nod from the other. 'Come, too long in these wet clothes and you might catch something.'

The escorting rangers entered the house gratefully, following Erestor to a change into some dry clothes and maybe a warm bath to sooth their cold and stiff muscles. 'Ada, I…' Aragorn tried, but Elrond held up his hand.

'It goes for you too, now go. I do believe I can still handle a young child,' he said sternly, but slightly bemused.

'I do not doubt your skill when it comes to caring for a child,' Aragorn replied. 'It's just…'

'She will not walk away, gwador nin,' Elladan assured. 'Ada is right. Stop worrying so much and get out of those wet clothes. You're home now.'

Aragorn sighed in defeat and handed the little girl over to the ancient half-elf before following his two brothers into the house. Glorfindel held out his arm to Gilraen, offering to escort her to her chambers. The offer was gladly accepted and the blonde Elven warrior escorted her into the house, leaving Elrond alone with the child in his arms.

'So young and already you have stolen your father's heart,' he told her, turning his back on the storm and entering the house as well. Arianna stared at him with wide eyes, then reached out and wrapped a little hand around one of the Elf Lord's braids. A small smile appeared on his lips, the simple gesture bringing back memories of four other children doing the same thing.

'Let us set off to find you some dry clothes that you might actually fit in,' he told the girl. 'Though I do believe we might still have something close to a fit still laying around somewhere.'

About an hour and a half later, the Peredhil family had gathered in one of the smaller sitting-room. The twin had insisted on escorting Aragorn first to the kitchens for a hot meal after they had forced him to take a bath to relax his muscles while they set to raiding his closet. Eventually he had had to admit to himself he had missed the love and care he found in Imladris.

Arianna had been changed into dry clothes as well, slightly too big for her, but she didn't seem bothered by that fact. At the moment she was sitting on her father's lap, staring at the roaring fire in the hearth from his protective embrace.

Gilraen had been invited to join them as well, but she had declined in order to catch up on her sleep. And so Aragorn found himself alone in facing his request. He minded it not though, somehow he always found it easier to talk to his adoptive family when non of the Dúnedain were around.

'Am I right in guessing Arianna is the reason you came to visit?' Elrond asked before Aragorn could even make up his mind on how to address his request.

'Yes, I…' he started to reply. A sigh escaped his lips. 'My mother has been taking care of her ever since Aerin became too ill to do so herself. But she feels her time here is waning and she will not be here for as long as Arianna needs her.'

'What of Aerin's parents?' Elladan inquired. 'Would they not care for your daughter?'

'They would, but they have not the time. Gundabald is still amongst the rangers and Aldarida is one of the women managing the camp. Arianna would be a burden too heavy to bare besides their other doings,' Aragorn explained, fatigue sounding through in his voice.

'The wizard is pushing you too hard,' Elrond observed. 'How long may you stay and allow yourself to have a break?'

'Not for a while, the hunt has been called off. But I shall have to check on the rangers before long,' Aragorn answered. 'I promised Aerin I would be there for Arianna's birthday and I intent to keep that promise.'

'Get yourself some sleep then. Arianna shall be fine with us and I shall have some Elves make ready a room for her. She and your mother are more than welcome to stay,' Elrond decided.

Aragorn smiled at him gratefully. He was feeling sleep already catching up with him. Elrond accepted Arianna from him when he stood up to leave. 'It truly is good to see you again, ion nin, no matter what the circumstances,' the Elven Lord told him as the ranger was about to leave the room.

'It is good to be home again,' the ranger agreed before he left for an important appointment with his pillow.

Elrond watched the door with a small smile on his lips until he felt a tug on his hair and heard his sons trying to suppress their giggles. When he looked down at the child, he found she had gotten a hold on one of his braids again and he sighed. 'We shall have to watch how we wear our hair with you around,' he informed the child as he tried to pry her hands from his hair. His smile grew when he noticed her eyes were watching his hands with great fascination. 'Mae tól na Imladris, Aenil tithen.' (Well come to Imladris, little angel)

**A/N:** _Okay, I revised it. I think this one works better. Hope you agree with me. If I made a mistake in my Elvish, please let me know. And of course, please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary__: Even Hope needs a bit of hope as the Shadow of Mordor lengthens. Aragorn finds his hope in the birth of a child._

**Aenil in Estel**

**Chapter 4**

Carefully the bare little feet patted through the dark hall. Small fingers were glanced tightly around a blanket, the thumb belonging to the same hand stuck inside a little mouth. The other hand held on tightly to a ragged and near ancient stuffed toy, unidentifiable as any kind of animal after the many years of abuse by several owners.

A loud crack of thunder pierced the silence of the night and the young figure owning the limbs cringed, tears springing into the pair of silver-grey eyes. Standing frozen for only a moment the child quickly continued down the hall. Finally reaching the intended door, the child reached high with the hand carrying the stuffed toy, tip-toeing to gain more height. With some effort the small hand wrapped around the door handle and pulled it down, effectively opening the door.

The little feet carried the child into the room to the bed in the room. 'Adar?' The small voice from the child inquired, tip-toeing again to see in the bed. Another crack of thunder accompanied the shock of finding the bed empty, the warm, comforting embrace after a nightmare missing this night.

No longer were the tears held in and sobs started racking the small body as it lowered to the ground, curling inward in hopes of finding some comfort. The soft sobs soon turned into cries, tears streaming freely down the small cheeks.

In one of the rooms across the hall, an elf steered. Groaning and slightly disorientated, he at first did not know what awoke him. Then the soft cries registered and he pushed himself out of bed. It had been some time since he had been awoken by the crying child and he wondered what had happened to change that. In the hall he was surprised to find the door to his father's room opened and the cries emitting from within.

'Aenil? Mana no roeg?' He asked, kneeling by the small child. (Angel? What is wrong?)

'Adar alsí,' the little girl sobbed. Elrohir sighed, reaching out he picked up the little girl.

'Ada garoant limb tas,' Elrohir tried to explain the most logical reason of his father being kept from sleep. (Daddy had much work) Arianna however only seemed more saddened by that. More tears were now spilling down her cheeks. 'Mana echuivoant le?' (What awoke you?)

'Olor foeg,' Arianna answered in a soft voice, burying her head in Elrohir's shoulder. The Elf now smiled. This was something he could easily deal with, bad dream of a small child had been common when Aragorn had first arrived at Imladris as a two-year-old.

'Turoch lore as nin dú hé,' he soothed, leaving his father's room with the child in his arms. (You can sleep with me this night) He carefully made sure to close the door behind him again. When he returned to his room, he found his twin standing in the open doors that connected their rooms. Elladan's eyes sought his out questioningly and he quickly explained the situation to his brother.

Normally Arianna would've gone to Gilraen in the absence of the Lord of Imladris, or gone straight to her grandmother. But the Lady Gilraen had passed away little over a month ago. Aragorn had just arrived when it happened and stayed around longer that he planned, but a few days ago he was forced to finally return back to the wild.

Elladan nodded silently, turning to the little girl in his brother's arms. 'Sidh, penneth, úqua hi negro le,' he assured the child. (Peace young one, nothing now hurts you) Silver-grey eyes looked at the elder twin for a moment. 'Mear olorin,' Elladan said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. (Good dreams)

Elrohir and Arianna watched Elladan return to his own room, but he left the doors open. He looked over his shoulder once with a small reassuring smile. Elrohir returned the smile, once again glad for having a twin. As Elflings they had shared a room, but as they grew up they had been given separate rooms. Now when they felt in need of the comfort knowing one's other half was just a whisper away, they let the doors between their rooms open. Their bedchambers were the only two in all of Imladris that were connected.

With one last look shared between the two Peredhil, both returned to their beds. Elrohir smiled when Arianna immediately turned over. Her thumb was once again in her mouth, blanket still held tightly, and the stuffed toy was hugged close. Her back was settled against Elrohir's chest and the Elf wrapped one arm lightly around her. Somehow he fleetingly wondered what his mother or Arwen would think if they saw him like that, before his eyes glazed over and he returned back to sleep.

* * *

Elrohir slowly roused form sleep again when he sensed someone moving close to his bed. Once his eyes focused, he found himself looking into his father's eyes and smiled. The Elven Lord sat crouched at the bed, a hand was stroking the soft tangles of Arianna's hair. The child stirred in her sleep, but did not wake.

'She had a nightmare,' Elrohir explained in a whisper. 'You were not there so I took her to sleep with me.'

'I'm here now, shall I take her?' Elrond offered his son a way out of baby-sitting.

'No, you have been working hard and she shall wake before you have fully rested. We do not mind watching her for a morn. You deserve to have a break at times too.'

Elrond smiled and nodded. It was nice to have his sons take over for him sometimes, so he could enjoy a rest. It wasn't that having Arianna around was a burden, after so many children being fostered in Rivendell and with the fostering of her father still fresh in mind, the Elven realm had easily adapted to having another mortal child running around. The only thing they seemed to forget very quickly was how tiring a young child could be.

The Elven Lord leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead. Then he placed his hand on the younger twin's cheek, before pushing himself back to his feet and leaving the room. 'Mear olorin,' he whispered over his shoulder.

Elrohir smiled and looked down at the child sleeping curled up to his chest. She looked like a little angel, a few stray tangles of hair now falling over her eyes. He gently reached out and brushed those behind her ear.

'Be a good girl and we might take you riding in the morning,' he whispered to the sleeping child, knowing she couldn't hear or understand. Briefly he wondered why no one had yet bothered to teach the child Westron. She spoke fluent Elvish and Gilraen and Aragorn talked to her in the language of Numenor which the Dúnedain rangers preserved as best as they could.

But sleep clouded those thoughts and soon, for the third time that night, Elrohir's eyes glazed over as he returned to the blessed realms of sleep.

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short, but I have little time lately to write. Please review._

_A special thanks to Moromu. You can't imagine what that little note means to me. Thanks you for inspiring me to finish this chapter and for waiting so patiently for it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary__: Even Hope needs a bit of hope as the Shadow of Mordor lengthens. Aragorn finds his hope in the birth of a child._

**Aenil in Estel**

**Chapter 5**

Aragorn smiled when he spotted the Last Homely Home nestled deeply in the valley of Rivendell. Even though he had arranged to meet Gandalf here in a day or two, which probably meant some bad news for him, he was glad to be home again. He patted his horse's neck, before gently digging his heels in her sides to spur her on. Before long he had led the horse over the bridge and rode into the courtyard of the house.

'Ada!' a small voice exclaimed as he dismounted. He turned around just in time to prevent the small blur of energy to immobilize his legs, instead catching it in his arms and lifting up the giggling child.

'Arianna,' he muttered in reply, holding the child an arm-length away from him to study her. 'Le galonniel ir im únoant sí,' he observed. (You have grown while I was not here) 'Berantech úgalathoch arnin heb.' (You promised you wouldn't without me around) This caused his daughter's giggles to increase and he smiled, drawing her close. Her small arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he held her tightly to him. 'Anírant an le.' (Wished for you)

'Anírant an le sui eithel,' the girl replied sincerely. (Wished for you as well) Her grey eyes bright, the light in them making them appear almost silver. Aragorn smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head as he sifted her to perch on his hip. Slowly made his way to the house, an Elf had by now come to tend to his horse.

'Hannon le,' he remembered to call over his shoulder, receiving a smile and nod from the Elf leading the horse away to the stables.

'Aenil, where are you?' A fair voice suddenly rang through the courtyard. Aragorn looked up and nearly dropped Arianna. He tightened his arms and bit his bottom lip to keep from gaping. Before him stood the maiden he had thought to be a dream. His heart both pulled and jumped, missing a beat. He blamed his heart for loving so deeply still after losing Aerin but five years ago.

'This my ada, Arwen,' Arianna offered, causing the maiden to smile as she walked down the steps to reach them.

'This_is_ my _father_,' She corrected, touching the girl's nose.

'This is my father,' Arianna repeated dutifully. Amazement striking Aragorn at the realisation no one ever thought of teaching the girl Westron.

'Mae govannen, Aragorn Arathonion,' Arwen answered, turning her attention to Aragorn.

'Mae govannen hiril Arwen, geil querar na dú ir le thio,' Aragorn replied, bowing as best as he could with Arianna still happily perched on his hip. (The stars turn to dimness when you appear) The blush spreading on her cheeks was strangely satisfying to see, especially when she quickly turned her attention back to Arianna.

'Let us grant your father some time to freshen up. He must be tired from his journey here,' Arwen told the girl. And she was right. By now the sun was setting, supper would soon be served and he could feel the day on his horse. Arianna obediently held her hands out to Arwen, but the Elleth shook her head. 'You can walk perfectly well yourself.'

Arianna made a face and clung to Aragorn's clothes now. He had trouble keeping his laughter from showing. He carefully pried the little hands lose and place Arianna back on the ground. 'The Lady Arwen is right,' he told her, switching to common for the first time. 'You can walk for yourself. How about you go off and play and I'll see you at dinner.'

Arianna pouted, but slipped her hand in Arwen's anyway. Aragorn smiled and bowed at the two. 'My ladies,' he grinned, before entering the house for a long soak in a hot bath to sooth his aching muscles.

Arwen watched him leave and still stared after him when he had long disappeared from view in the house. Arianna giggled and tugged on Arwen's hand. She snapped out of her daze and looked down at the girl, shaking her head slightly at the mischievous face. 'Come let us find Bilbo, he might have a story for you,' she informed the child. Arianna looked positively delighted at the suggestion and skipped along on Arwen's hand.

* * *

Elrohir smiled and closed the door behind him again. He quickly made his way to the family's private dining-room. Elrond looked up at his lonely appearance, causing Elrohir's smile to turn into a large grin.

'Estel will not be joining us to break fast, Ada. He has found himself otherwise occupied,' Elrohir informed him.

'Oh,' his father replied, raising an eyebrow at the younger twin. Elrohir felt like laughing and noticed he had caught his brother and sister's attention as well.

'The little one has been dreaming again,' the Elf answered the unspoken question. 'They looked too peaceful to be awoken.'

A smile now appeared on the other Elven faces as well. Too little could Arianna seek comfort from her father and it was only too precious a time when she could to disturb it with trifle matters like breakfast.

* * *

A soft knock on the door of his study had the Elf-Lord look up from the stack of papers he had been working on. He had requested not to be disturbed, unless the matter was of importance. Yet the knock suggested this was not the case for this matter. For a moment he considered sending the person away, but the amount of papers still demanding his attention and the amount of papers already passed through his hands convinced him of his need for a break. 'Come in,' he called eventually.

The door opened and he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth when his foster-son stepped in. Aragorn looked much better than he had at dinner last night, convincing him Elrohir had made the right decision to let them sleep this morning. The proud ranger would never have admitted it, but Elrond had seen the exhaustion in his eyes. Now he looked much more alert and hi eyes were brighter too, only making the guilt in them stand out all the more. Obviously he had been warned about the 'do not disturb'-request.

'Sit,' he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. He stood up himself and walked over to a small table next to the balcony doors. On it stood a tray with some delicate crystal goblets and a decanter filled with Miruvor. 'Do not look so guilty, I admit the break is much welcome,' Elrond smiled as he poured two goblets Miruvor. Aragorn accepted the goblet and took a sip. 'Now to what do I owe this blessed interruption?'

'Arianna,' Aragorn replied and grinned when he noticed his foster-father's expression. 'It's not what you're thinking. I have a, maybe somewhat, unusual request.'

The Elf-Lord's eyebrows raised and he nodded for Aragorn to continue. He sipped his Miruvor as he watched the ranger ponder the best way to voice his request.

'I am confident Arianna is safe within Imladris. But I cannot deny her the world outside the valley. I cannot deny her, her people,' Aragorn explained.

'No one expects you to, ion nin,' Elrond replied. 'Many rangers visit the house so she will not be deprived of mortal company. Sometimes they bring children to provide playmates of her own age and people.'

'I know and I am very grateful for that. But she will also need to know how we live. If I do not live to see the end of this age, it has been decided among the Dúnedain to accept Arianna as my heir. She should not have to learn our ways of living while also having to lead.'

'A wise decision, but I see no unusual request,' Elrond inquired.

'Once she's old enough, I shall not deny her travelling freely between Imladris and the camp. But an escort demands men we can't spare and attracts attention. She would be pointed out as important. Also we cannot always spare the men needed to protect her if our camp is discovered and attacked. I wish her not to have to be dependant on others for her protections all her life,' Aragorn finished the explanation and hesitated for a moment. 'I was six when I started my sword-training,' he added.

Elrond thought he could make a fairly good guess where this conversation was leading. But he judged it best to let Aragorn finish the request himself. He eyed the man across from him intently. Aragorn took a deep breath to carefully voice his request. 'I wanted to ask you if it is possible to teach her as I have been taught. That way she'll be able to defend herself if necessary.'

'Arianna's return to the Dúnedain is much on our mind, as well as her safety when the time comes. Though indeed an education in arms is unusual for a girl. I admit the way of the Dúnedain is different from any other and both men and women have the need for basic handling of arms to protect the children. I shall ask Glorfindel if he can spare the time for a new student.'

Aragorn smiled relieved. 'Hannon le, Ada. I am in your deb.'

'I disagree,' the Elf replied with a twinkle in his eyes. 'But if you feel you are, maybe you could repay me by helping me clear away these papers.'

Aragorn laughed and shook his head. 'I would if I had but the time. I hate to admit having arranged to meet Gandalf and he is due here tomorrow. I have a feeling his request will have me on long journeys again and I would like to spend some time with my daughter before that. Though I shall not leave before a week has passed.'

'Arianna is of opinion that six is by far old enough to learn how to ride a horse,' Elrond replied. A smile appeared when Aragorn looked at him inquisitively. 'There are some ponies in the stables and your first saddle has been polished. Arwen and the twins offered to teach her, but I believe she would love it all the more if you had the chance first.'

Aragorn smiled in reply and placed the drained goblet on the desk before he stood. 'Again I thank you. I truly would help. Should I send El and El up to help in my stead? They are Lords of Imladris as well.'

'Your brothers are hiding behind the family stables, fletching arrows until I have finished. Lords of Imladris they are only when it suits them.'

The two shared a laugh and Aragorn left as Elrond returned his attention to his work. The pile of papers now seemed smaller than they had before the conversation and he decided he might finish them before the end of the afternoon after all.

**A/N**:_Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
